Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory
Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory is the end of Phase 2 of the Fantendoverse and is the last major project by before stepping down as director of the New Fantendoverse. The game's story centers around the final battle with The Threat. The game was revealed officially on 12/19/15 during the Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2015. Sign-ups are here: User blog:Exotoro/Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory - Signups Gameplay General TBA New Mechanics TBA Solo Modes TBA Group Modes TBA Trailers All trailers begin the same way, with four yellow lines fading into the screen, with them suddenly opening to reveal eyes. A black smile then appears. A maniacal laughter comes from the face before zooming back into black. You've Won But At What Cost? We see the running of black shoes across a dark landscape. The figure suddenly stops and we cut to an angle showing them from behind, and then a shot of them from the front. They are standing on the edge of a cliff. We learn his name is Sam in the splash screen that follows. In the distance we see a bunch of ships. Sam raises up his fist towards the direction of the ship and the shot switches to Unten doing the same thing and then putting it by his side. He then runs towards a bunch of the Threat's mooks and takes them out with a couple of lightning powered punches. We then cut to Rachel and Strafe, who are back to back and facing an army all around them. Strafe pulls out a Desert Eagle and Rachel takes out her shielding gauntlets and the two fight off the army around them. The two are suddenly caught off guard by an enemy with a long tongue and likely won't have to recover when suddenly PalmMan appears and blasts the creature. Unten runs over to a hall where he comes across a bunch of Beorn Reapers. He then notices Mike and Jay drop down from the ceiling and start laying waste to the Beorn Reapers. The ship then tilts to the left, causing everyone to run out and jump onto the dark landscape below and watch the ship crash. Suddenly, Unten is attacked by Seven, who approaches him as he's down and is about to be killed when suddenly he is hit with an incredible amount of force by somebody with a metal arm. The shot shows the robotic hand as Unten asks a very important question. "Zerita?" The camera then pans to Zerita, who now has a robotic arm. "The one and only." We then see the logo. Dancing on Blades Four yellow lines fade onto the screen, with them suddenly opening to reveal eyes. A black smile then appears. A maniacal laughter comes from the face before zooming back into black. The trailer begins with a katana blade being unsheathed. We see a white haired woman head down a sunset lit concrete road outside of a Japanese temple. Suddenly, a ton of arrows whiz by and the woman spins in the air, dodging the arrows. We then cut to the clouds, which begin to drop rain onto the temple. We see Leah with a disappointed look on her face as she watches the rain come down, before beginning to suddenly move out of the way of the arrows. She heads inside the temple and as the walls are penetrated by arrows, she sees Crow on the opposite side of the hall with her sword. Leah and Crow charge at other. The scene then cuts to Unten, Strafe, Rachel, and Sam who come across Susan Syringe and they ask her where Leah is. Susan doesn't respond even as suddenly Leah and Crow come crashing in. Leah holds up a purple orb in her hand, threatening to use it. Unten doesn't seem to get the idea, but Sam does and attempts to stop her, but she uses it and transforms into her Hyper Form. Crow and the others step back as the shadow of Leah's Hyper Form covers them. Red and Blue Four yellow lines fade onto the screen, with them suddenly opening to reveal eyes. A black smile then appears. A maniacal laughter comes from the face before zooming back into black. Unten walks down a dark platform only to see three red dots in the distance. As he gets closer, it is revealed to be Netnu. Netnu looks at Unten. "How about a battle for old time's sake?" The platform lights up and is revealed to be a new stage called "PLATFORM MERCURY". Unten and Netnu battle as the logo appears. Roster Characters Starter UntenMysteryProject.png|Unten RachelVictory.png|Rachel StrafeVictory.png|Strafe ZeritaVictory.png|Zerita PalmManVictory.png|PalmMan SamVictory.png|Sam JayandMikeVictory2.png|Jay and Mike CrowVictory.png|Crow LeahVictory.png|Leah SusanSyringe2016.png|Susan NetnuVictory.png|Netnu SyiVictory.png|Syi SakeenaKamel.png|Sakeena Metals AmyJacksonVictory.png|Amy Jackson SiaVictory.png|Sia QueenPixellaCivtory.png|Queen Pixella MiodaVictory.png|Mioda Soundtrack Badges Trivia *This is 's last Fantendoverse project while being the director of the Fantendoverse. *The game was known only as "Victory" during mentions with other staff. This was not to spoil the fact it was in fact, another Fantendo Smash Bros. game. *Rumors of Leah being killed during the story in the game (along with Crow replacing her and Unten being the one to kill her) were intentionally spread to create speculation, although these rumors are true to a degree. Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. (series) Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory Category:V2 Games Category:Games Category:Original Games Category:What is the New Fantendoverse? Category:Toroko Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossover Fighting Games